I Knew Him
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: The Winter Soldier always returns a day late from his missions, his mind tampered with. Loki has fallen for possibly the one person he should not have. When two frozen hearts are thrown together, will they thaw? Completed. No sequel coming. Just a one shot.


The Winter Soldier hurried into the apartment and dropped his jacket on the floor, eager to find the man, eager to begin. He rushed through to the bedroom, only to stop, staring at him in awe. He was sat in the window seat, reading a book; as was customary. The moonlight shone on his pitch black hair, his pale face looked almost white and those deep emerald eyes flickered up from the book to meet the soldier's dark brown eyes.

"How you are a man of stealth, I will never know."

The black-haired man stood, waving his hand lazily. The door behind the soldier slammed shut. The Winter Soldier walked over and sat on the bed, saying nothing until his Master allowed him.

"Eager to begin I see. Lay down."

And he did. Willingly making himself vulnerable to the man. The raven-haired man's long, slender hand covered his face and the soldier closed his eyes, desperate, needing. He felt the familiar walls in his mind beginning to melt, the hostility disappearing with them; memories of his old life began to jump back to his mind. Steve and Bucky on dates, Bucky pulling Steve out of trouble. The hand was removed from his face and Bucky looked up at his lover.

...

Loki smiled down at him and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Bucky's arm slid around Loki's slim body as he looked around.

"Where's Steve? You said you'd get Steve!"

"I said I would try to get Steve. I made no promises."

He settled on Bucky's hips and ran his fingers down his sides. Bucky sighed a little bit.

"I understand... I'm sorry. I just got-"

"Over excited. I understand my sweet."

"Are we gonna get to... Fool around?"

Bucky grinned up at Loki, hands reaching up to fist in Loki's shirt. Loki's own lips tugged up into a devilish grin.

"Of course we may..."

The two men joint their lips for a loving kiss before their clothes began to fall to the floor.

...

Bucky sat up and slipped his clothes on, humming a little.

"I wish I never had to leave you..."

"I am most sure it will not be long, my dear... They send you out often."

"I hate going back.. I don't have to-"

"You know they will find you and force you back. One night gone is more than enough and I trust in you to come back to me."

"Please... Loki... Don't do it to me again..."

Loki felt that familiar pain in his heart. The pain of knowing what he had to do to his lover. His hand slid down Bucky's back and his lips trailed along the nape of his neck. Within a few seconds, Bucky was screaming, writhing under Loki's hands as the mental walls forced their ways back up. Within moments, the Winter Soldier stood up and looked over at Loki, as thought he was judging whether to murder him or not. After a few seconds he turned away, leaving the dark apartment behind him.

...

Brock looked up and snarled as the Asset walked into the base.

"You were meant to be here 23 hours ago."

The Soldier stood silently, staring at his Handler.

"Where were you?"

Even if the Soldier had permission to speak, he would not answer him. Loki was clever enough to wipe Bucky's memory before he turned him back, ensuring their relationship was kept a secret. Obviously, the silence angered the handler who turned around and slapped the Soldier, watching him fall to the floor.

"I'll ask again. Where were you?"

Still no answer. A kick to the face.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT ANSWER ME!"

After an hour, Brock grabbed the Soldier's collar, throwing him into his room before slamming and locking the door.

...

Loki was surprised when Heimdall told him that his lover was being released for a new mission, days after his last but the surprise turned to glee when he reached the apartment. He settled down for a night of reading and waiting. He was barely one page into The Taming of the Shrew when a knock at the door interrupted him. He opened the door and looked into the eyes of the Soldier. He swallowed hard before moving aside, the Soldier sitting on the bed and looking up expectantly at Loki. The God's hand covered his face and the walls broke, the shell of a man sitting on the bed. No words were needed, just kisses and touches to make the moment perfect.

...

As Loki was slipping Bucky's shirt off, a large bruise caught his eye.

"What is this...?"

"They wanted to know about these meetings. I never told them a word and they..."

"Did they beat you...?"

Bucky refused to talk as he stared at the ground.

"James Buchanan Barnes-"

"Yes, ok? Yes they beat me. For an hour. Are you happy now?"

Loki stood up, alarmed. They'd hurt his lover; they'd marked his lover. Anger flared around his body and a small flare of magic pulsed out of him, destroying the small amount of furniture in the apartment. Bucky jumped back, eyes wide in fear. Loki punched a wall, denting the brick as he seethed.

"They what?"

"Loki calm down! I'm used to it."

"NO! I will not calm down. They harmed you... Because of me..."

Loki slumped against the wall. The man he loved had been harmed because of him. The bruises that marred Bucky's perfect skin were down to his actions.

"W-We cannot do this anymore."

"Loki..? What are you saying..?"

"If they are doing this to you... Then no. I cannot. I am sorry, my love."

"Loki please... Don't do th-"

Loki yelled the enchantment, heart breaking as Bucky writhed and screamed. The Soldier stood and Loki whispered out.

"Back to your post, soldier."

The Winter Soldier left the room and Loki broke down, sobs and screams echoing out through the otherwise silent apartment.

...

Fury was sitting back with Natasha and Clint, going over their latest mission with them when alarms began to ring out. Shouts came from the control room and they ran in, looking over at the screens. It was showing the Winter Soldier along with co-ordinates.

"I want Rogers, Stark and Barton out there now. In fact, send everyone. We're getting this motherfucker."

...

The wall exploded and the Avengers rushed in, Natasha covering Clint when he was fired at by a guard. Alarms began to sound and they pushed forward quickly. They had to get to the Winter Solider before he got out. Thor broke off from the group, surging down a corridor to check the room out, Steve following close behind him. They smashed through the door and both froze. Loki was standing there, Bucky in front of him, both men hugging tightly. They made eye contact with the men that had burst into the room before they disappeared in a whisp of green smoke, Bucky's voicing echoing as he screamed Steve's name. Steve let out a scream as his best friend disappeared, Thor letting out a thunderous roar when his brother disappeared.

...A week later...

Bucky looked over the top of his sunglasses at Loki. His lover was sipping a coffee and looking over a train time table.

"When do we leave..?"

"In five minutes."

Before he had even finished the sentence, Loki was on his feet. Bucky stood and followed him to the platform their train was leaving on. As they got closer to the doors, Bucky cleared his throat.

"Hey, Lokes... I got a bad feeling about getting on this train..."


End file.
